narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Konohamaru, became a Genin at 9yrs old, proof is chapter 428, Seelentau showed me. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :That raises a question if we should change it to Part I: Genin or keep it as is since chapter 428 is from Part II.--Elveonora (talk) 23:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I take it this is due to Konohamaru already having a forehead protector during the flashbacks when Naruto still has his pre-timeskip look while teaching him the Rasengan? Well, it's not some convoluted mess that requires using half a dozen events to be compared to one another to get a time frame, so yeah, that looks legit. However, considering that just referencing doesn't make that explicit, a more detailed reference tag might be necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chunin Status I understand that anime events can have a tendency to not be canon, but the timeline for this impromptu Chunin Exams seemed accurate, being just before the Fourth Great War and before Naruto went to master Kurama's power. I really believe Konohamara should be officially noted as a Chunin, or at least mentioned as one in the ability section (as anime only). Steveo920, March 8, 2014, 14:34 :OVAs aren't even canon to the main anime or to each other. It's entirely a separate work, some of the fillers at least acknowledge the existence of each other, making them "anime-only canon" but OVAs don't do that. That's at least what I believe you are talking about, I don't recall him having become Chunin elsewhere--Elveonora (talk) 19:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ive always been wondering about this, if it isn't all canon then you guys are saying that there are many alternate universes within naruto. Masashi allows the fillers which should make them canon. Munchvtec (talk) 15:52, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Chunin Exam OVA I give up. I apologize if my posting trivia, as per it's current definition, about the character having participated in an OVA Chunin Exam was stepping on toes. I certainly didn't expect the trolling and harassment that followed. I only posted it, only made this account to post it, because the OVA is not included in any other article on the site and thus may be little known to the community who have not heard of it already. This is not to state that it is Canon, nor that it is relevant information to the character or series as a whole. It is merely a point of reference to an otherwise unmentioned event relevant only to an otherwise secondary character.--845933 (talk) 16:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Like me cerez and others have said, it is junk trivia that is not needed. Munchvtec (talk) 17:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Only Munchvtec and Cerez seem to disagree with this edit, so I don't know why Munchvtec is claiming "others" have said this. TheUltimate3 seemed to see that the trivia point is valid to make. I also agree with TheUltimate3, since it wasn't mentioned at any other point in the article. Please stop revert warring over it, I say that 845933's edit is 100% valid to the article. --Sajuuk Talk Page | Uploads | Tabber | | Channel 17:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) The only reason i disagree with it is because then wouldn't we have to add an ova section to all other characters as well which has not been done. Munchvtec (talk) 17:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't think its necessary either. Now since the OVA is just for fun and even more non-canon than the fillers and giving him the rank chunin will cause a fuss as technically you necessarily have to win to be promoted to chunin but show the capabilities of one and I don't believe it was even stated he became a chunin just that her beat Naruto. The whole thing was stupid. Naruto transforming into Sage Mode after tripping makes zero sense. I mean you can put that in a OVA the Chunin Examns were held at Sand Village that Konohamaru participated in. Rachin123 (talk) 17:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 @sajuuk, it's not just me and cerez now. but i doubt it'll change just because of us right. Munchvtec (talk) 17:37, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Too be fair I never proposed that the main article be changed to account for a OVA, or that Konohamaru's rank be changed. I admit initially I added more information such as Konohamaru receiving Chunin over Naruto, but under continued threat to receive a ban for 'vandalism' I admitted that such details were frivolous and streamlined on my last attempt to edit. That's why I only added a reference to the OVA in the trivia because, aside from "did you know?" kind of information from resource books, that's what the section is for. To say that something that is by it's nature frivolous 'is not NEEDED' is silly. Of course it isn't NEEDED, but that's not the point. As I said before the reason I posted it was to make the information about the OVA article more widespread. Not everyone bought Blood Prison, or even chose to watch it in DVD form(Youtube for me), and so may not even know that there is a OVA for a second Chunin Exam in the series. I certainly didn't before coming across it by accident in the OVA section.--845933 (talk) 21:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Should Shuriken Kage Bunshin be added to his list of jutsu with a notice that it's only used in a game? In the new Naruto game he uses it in his down combo along and in his regular combo he uses Ash Pile Burning so should it have a note saying it's only used in the anime and game as well or just leave it as anime as that was the first place it was seen?.--Kyuu19 (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) He did use in the anime filler too so I think you could put it down but put down anime only. You may know but things that are game only or movie only doesn't go on the main page of Konohamaru but since he used it in the anime against Temari I say its fine. Rachin123 (talk) 03:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Rachin123 (talk) 03:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 154 cm can somebody link me to the proof that he is 154 cm in The Last? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Boruto/Sarada/Mitsuki's Jounin sensei? I don't know if any of you has seen the second trailer for the Boruto movie, but it seems Konohamaru is their Team's sensei like Kakashi was for Team 7 , should this be mentioned in his article? --Hordy4040 (talk) 07:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Probably. 07:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Given as we went as far as label Boruto's Lightning Release technique Chidori due to obvious similarities, I took the liberty of creating a page.--Omojuze (talk) 07:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::We don't even know if there a team, let alone if that's Konohamaru. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 07:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Have you seen the extended trailer? Pretty obvious that they're a team. And its Konohamaru, given exactly same appearance as in Chapter 700.--Omojuze (talk) 07:50, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If the wiki acted of probable things, then Shin would be listed as using Kamui. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 07:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::^Oho, good point. 07:53, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Well.. he should be >.> . Then Boruto wouldn't be listed as Chidori user.--Omojuze (talk) 07:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I'd understand you, but.. c'mon. It's obvious that he's the team leader, though I'm not happy about it myself--Omojuze (talk) 07:57, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Parents Should we make an article about his parents? not much to go on but Nagatos parents hardly had much either.--RexGodwin (talk) 05:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Except, Nagato's parents now have confirmed names and actually appeared within the series. However, I do agree with you that they should have a page. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 06:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind them having an article. --Bio havik (talk) 06:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::We have enough information to create a page.--Sharingan91 (talk) 07:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::No, we don't. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Lol we don't have anywhere near enough for a page.--Mina talk | 13:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes we do have name of team (ANBU DUO) and know there relatonship to important character so we should make team article for those twoA Wkia contributor (talk) 13:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's not true. And if it were, it wouldn't warrant an article. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm against having an article for his parents. Just to show how little we know about them, we don't even know which Anbu is Hiruzen's child. Omnibender - Talk - 14:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :"Konohamaru's parents were members of Sarutobi clan. They were two elite ninja who served as both jōnin and Anbu directly under the Hokage's command. They were the two right hands of the Third Hokage. Both died leaving their's child in the custody of his grandfather. They wear the traditional uniform of the Konoha's Anbu, animal-styled porcelain masks, and a long dark coat." In this wikia there are pages with less information ^_^. Regardless of your decision, I propose to include in any case their image in the page of Konohamaru. --Sharingan91 (talk) 15:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::How do we know they are dead? They could be on missions that keep them away from the village and what not for long periods of time.Umishiru (talk) 06:31, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't have an issue if an article was to be made, seeing as it would have more info than other articles that no one questions like Obito's Grandmother or a bunch of those academy students. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tsukino's Father, Yūsuke's Father, Akane's Father, Hinata and Hanabi's Mother, Gonta... --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Gonta ಠ_ಠ --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, we have an article about Gonta, but we haven't got Konohamaru's parents page. Coherence u.u --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't let this become yet another "which characters deserve an article and which don't"-discussion. That being said, I actually support the creation of the article if the duo was actually named. We need the raw to know that though.... Norleon (talk) 09:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC)